Final Fantasy Crossover
by Aya Brea
Summary: 6 normal teenagers find out that they are the only hope in saving the world from disruction once again...
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor Sakura in any way.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a cold, but humid night. It was one of those average school nights, only on this night, a birthday party for one of the most popular girls in school. Her name was Selphie. She was hanging out with her friends, Rinoa and Mina, and the rest of the student body, but mainly Rinoa and Mina. They were talking about guys and other stuff normal seventeen-year-olds talk about. "So, Selphie, How does it feel to be seventeen?" Mina asked. She replied, "pretty cool I guess." "Hey Selphie, where's your boyfriend?" Rinoa asked. "I dunno," she replied. "I see, "Mina commented while looking at some guys. "Hey, Rinoa, I think those guys are checking us out." Rinoa looked over to see two other popular guys looking at Mina and her. "I think your right Mina," she whispered back. "Lets go outside you guys and look at the stars. "Selphie requested. "Ok," they both replied. Then they walked outside into the backyard. Meanwhile back where those two guys who were looking at Mina and Rinoa, were talking. "Man I wish Rinoa was my girlfriend, "one of them said. "Oh Zidane, stop complaining. "The other one said." Look at you Squall! You don't have one either! Don't you wish Mina was your girlfriend?" Zidane said. "Of course, but I'm not going to complain about it." Squall replied. "I've got an idea Squall. Why don't we ask Darien, Selphie's boyfriend, if he'll hook us up with them. "Zidane asked. "Fine," Squall replied. Zidane and Squall walked over to Darien who was thinking about something. "Hey Darien, do you think we can talk? "Zidane asked. "Yes," he replied. They walked into a room located away from the crowd. Zidane asked if Darien would hook Squall and him up with Rinoa and Mina. This was Darien's response, "If you want to be Rinoa and Mina's boyfriends, then your going to have to protect them. "What do you mean?" Zidane asked. "You see, I am not from this time, nor is Selphie, Rinoa, and Mina, technically, you to are also from another period on time, "Darien replied. "I still don't get what you're saying, "Zidane said still puzzled. "We are all from the Silver Millennium, Selphie, Rinoa, and Mina are princesses. We are princes. Selphie ruled Burmecia, Rinoa ruled Alexandria, & Mina ruled Linderwall. Everything was in peace until evil broke lose and started destroying the land. The princesses had special powers that they inherited from sorceresses before them and only they and Queen Terra, Queen of Alexandria knew about. They knew they couldn't fight evil with there royal names, "Darien continued, "so they came up with the names Sorceress Rainbow Star, for Rinoa, Sorceress Crystal Moon, for Selphie, and Sorceress Golden Sun, for Mina. Together they fought evil. But Queen Terra was afraid what will happen if they were in trouble, that's where we come in. She gave us the power to transform into fighters so that we could protect the princesses in case they were in trouble, unfortunately one evil was to much for all of us, and Queen Terra had to use the Silver Imperial Crystal to save us, and destroy the evil. She sent us all to this time period, where we would be reborn and protect our planet once more. It's not a coincidence that we are rich and live in big homes. It was fate, and tonight our lives our about to change forever." "How do you know all this?" Squall asked. "You see back in our time I was able to talk to the spirit world. Now that we are in this time Queen Terra is a spirit, so I can communicate to her," he replied. "She told me all this when I was old enough about a year ago." "I see," Squall answered. "So, we're all from royal families, "Zidane said. "But I still have one question, what did you mean by, 'Our lives are about to change forever'?" "You'll see, come here, we can see Rinoa, Selphie, and Mina from here, "Darien said. They walked over to the window where you could see the girls talking as they looked into the sky at the stars. Then all of a sudden, three bright lights shot of the sky, down came three wands and cats. The girls were surprised and so were Zidane and Squall. Rinoa caught the Star wand, Selphie caught the Moon wand, and Mina caught the Sun wand. Then the cat with a star on her head said, "Finally, I've been waiting forever to see you again Rinoa." "Um, excuse me, do I know you?" she asked. "You did at one point, I am your royal cat, Serenity. I come from the past, that wand in your hand holds your powers. "Serenity said. "Powers?" Rinoa asked. "Yes, your Sorceress Powers," Serenity responded. Then she told them the story about their heritage just like Darien told Zidane and Squall. Then the other cats introduced themselves. Mina's was named Sakura and Selphie's was named Luna. They went back inside, where the party was coming to an end.  
The next day, the girls decided to go to the park with their new cats and learn more about their past lives. They found out how they lived, all the evil they had to fight and all the magic they possessed. Rinoa found out that she was the leader and the Princess of the highest kingdom. She also found out that she had another magic besides her 'sorceress' magic. She found out that she had the power to summon elemental cards, to finish off the enemy. They started talking, it seemed like they were talking forever. Especially for Zidane, Squall, and Darien, who were spying behind a tree. "Man, they sure are talking a lot." Zidane said. "Zidane, do you ever stop complaining?" Darien asked. "What do you mean, I'm not complaining!" Zidane replied. "Shh! Be quiet or they'll hear us!' Squall said. They continued listening. Eventually it was getting late and it was time to go home.  
  



	2. The 1st Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Sailor Moon or CCS in any way.  
  
Chapter 2  
As they were going home, something happened. Some sort of Ice being was attacking the people of Tokyo. When the girls saw this they looked at their cats then yelled:  
STAR SORCERY POWER!  
SUN SORCERY POWER!  
MOON SORCERY POWER!  
They transformed into short dresses that looked as if they were royal, but powerful. They chased down the evil ice being, then Rinoa yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The ice dancer turned around and asked who she was. "I am Sorceress Rainbow Star!" Rinoa replied. Then Mina, then Selphie responded. "I am Sorceress Golden Sun!" "I am Sorceress Crystal Moon!" "I don't care who you are, but prepare to meet your doom!" the ice dancer responded as she threw icicles at all three of them. They dodged them. They knew she was ice, so they knew they had to use fire magic. Mina used Fire, Selphie used Fira, and Rinoa used the strongest, Firaga. The enemy managed to dodge the first two attacks with difficulty. She wasn't fast enough though to dodge the last attack. She collapsed with the impact of the Firaga attack. So did Rinoa. They girls did the best they could to get Rinoa back up on her feet so she could finish it off, but the ice dancer got up first and threw a powerful ice attack at them, knocking out Selphie and Mina. Around the corner, the guys were watching them again. "Man, What do we do?" Zidane asked. "Yell out the name of the princess you are supposed to be protecting and add protection power to it." Darien responded. "You mean like Rinoa protection power!" Zidane asked. All of a sudden he found himself transforming into different clothing and holding a double bladed sword/dagger. "What!? What is this!" Zidane exclaimed. "That is the form you will use to protect the princess." Darien responded. "Really?" Zidane said. "Now come on, we don't have much time." Darien exclaimed as he shouted. "Selphie Protection Power!" He was now in a royal uniform holding a sword. Squall looked confused but shouted, "Mina Protection Power". He looked like Darien and then they ran off. "Hey, um, why do i look different than you guys?" Zidane asked. "It doesn't matter how you're dressed!" Darien replied. Zidane and Squall ran over to them and tried to help them up, Darien fighting the ice being. "Come on RInoa you've gotta get up!" Zidane exclaimed. "Ok," Rinoa replied, "Hey do I know you?" "yea-"Zidane started before Squall elbowed him, "uh, um, I gotta go!" He said as they ran away to hide. "Come on Rinoa! You've got to finish it off!" Mina exclaimed. "Your right! OK! Firey! Realease and Dispel!" Rinoa yelled. Just as the ice being was getting up, the magical creature hit her, causing the ice dancer to disappear. "What was that, and what did it want?" Selphie asked. "I dunno, but we better get outta here before anyone spots us." Mina said. "Yea, come on" Rinoa commented. Then the city was back to normal, as if nothing ever happened.  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter  



End file.
